


love me, love me (say that you love me)

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1920's - 1930's inspired, Alternate Universe, F/M, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz Age, Song Inspired, Spies & Secret Agents, jealous!Poe, pining!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: During a mission, Poe has to deal with his feelings for Rey as he watches her flirt with other men.---'Just when I think I’m out, those cheeks pull me right back in.'
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	love me, love me (say that you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> for february day 11!
> 
> 'Just when I think I’m out, those cheeks pull me right back in.'
> 
> also this fic was heavily inspired by postmodern jukebox's cover of lovefool so if you're curious to hear what it might sound like with a jazz sound, check it out! i also recommend listening to their other jazz covers to get you in the mood.

_ Love me, love me _

_ Say that you love me _

_ Fool me, fool me _

_ Go on and fool me _

_ Love me, love me _

_ I know that you need me _

_ I can't care about anything but you _

\---

The club was dimly lit when Poe entered and the singer was crooning away with the band playing lightly behind her. There were a lot of people in the room but surely it would be easy to spot Kylo Ren when he appeared. (Why he named himself Kylo Ren was beyond him - the name sounded like a joke honestly) 

It was an easy mission, spot Kylo Ren, see what he was up to and get intel on what his next few moves were, and then report back to Leia. And it helped a lot that it wasn’t just him here, but Rose and Finn as well. The three of them were all dressed to the nines for once, not just wearing plain simple clothes, the ones they were all so used to wearing while working, and each one of them had concealed weapons underneath their new fancy clothing in case things got bad. 

Poe thought that Rose looked the best out of them all, her black hair now shiny and pinned up into a sophisticated bun and wearing a sequined blue dress that seemed to make her skin glow. He would also be lying if he didn’t think Finn looked amazing, the suit giving him an air of sophistication, which made him more handsome and he always looked handsome to Poe. He on the other hand hated being in a suit and having his hair gelled back. The suit was itchy and the whole look didn’t feel like him; he preferred being in simpler clothing, where he was free to be himself and not pretending to be someone that he was not. 

They all entered at different times in the evening, not wanting to draw suspicions. By the time he came in, Rose was off chattering away with other patrons in the club, a drink in her hand and cheeks flushed pink from all the talking she was doing (she handled her alcohol better than Finn surprisingly and it took her awhile to get drunk) while Finn was sitting at the bar, lightly bopping his head to the beat that the band was playing. He knew though that the two of them were highly alert despite their calm, relaxed demeanors. They had to be since they were in the First Order’s territory.

There were only a few people from the First Order that Poe recognized from the files the Connix had given to them before their mission as he glanced around the room; Armitage Hux, a pasty looking British man who was supposedly Kylo Ren’s second in command, Gwen Phasma, one of the First Order’s highest hitman and Kylo Ren’s personal bodyguard, and Donald Mitaka, who was one of the main planners of the group. Poe didn’t know why Mitaka had decided to show up today and personally he wouldn’t have thought that a planner would show up to things like these. 

But then right he finished scanning the room for First Order operatives, he caught a glimpse of her. 

Internally, he was unsettled at seeing her. Why the hell was she here? Leia didn’t tell him that it was a four man job; she had only told him that it was going to be him, Finn, and Rose. She was supposed to be back at the base with Leia, going over the plans for the raid and staying  _ safe _ for once instead of being in the heart of danger. 

But as surprised as he was seeing her, she looked beautiful and seemed to light up the room despite the poor lighting of the club. Her hair was pinned up into loose waves that seemed to accentuate the sharpness of her cheekbones and her golden, almost sheer dress made her hazel eyes pop out. And the makeup she decided to wear tonight made her even prettier than she usually was without makeup on. Under normal circumstances, Poe’s breath would have been taken away by how gorgeous she looked if not for the fact that he was on an undercover mission. 

Ignoring the pounding of his heart and the wanting to be near her, he made his way towards the bar where Finn was currently sitting. He ordered a whiskey, not even acknowledging his friend’s presence. Once his drink was in his hand, he took a sip and relished it, the alcohol burning his throat and almost taking away the nerves he had from seeing her (not really, the fact that . 

“Why is she here?” he asked Finn in a low voice, staring at the cup in his hand. 

Poe heard Finn shuffle on the seat he was sitting on and he knew that Finn was turning his seat to look in the direction of the band. “Last minute thing. Leia felt like this was too dangerous for just three people and besides, she and Rose can get intel much easier than the two of us could.” 

“But why her?” 

“You know why Poe. She’s one of the best we got. Now stop mooning over her or ask her for a dance before your eyes burn.” 

“I’m not mooning over her.” He really wasn’t. There was nothing to moon about anyways. He and Rey were best friends who just so happened to have shared a kiss to make sure the First Order didn’t catch them spying on them a couple of weeks ago. It wasn’t anything special since they had to do what they had to do to not get caught. But Poe lied to himself all the time; it was something special to him, the fact that he kissed the very girl that he found himself falling for over the course of three years and it was hard for him not to burn with jealousy knowing that Rey was out there in the same club with him flirting with various men. He tried his best to deny it, day after day, but still it was fruitless because her eyes always pulled him back in, back into the murky, unknown waters of having feelings. 

“You are. I can feel it,” Finn spoke. “You’re nursing a glass of whiskey and you’re sighing.” 

“Trooper, get back to work.” 

If Finn could flip him off, Poe knew that he would’ve. He turned his direction to the dance floor to see Rey dancing with a man, hands around his neck and loosely playing with the collar of his crisp white button down that was hidden underneath his suit jacket. She had a lazy, seductive smile on her face, one that Poe knew was an act to get the man interested in talking to her but he still couldn’t help but be transfixed on her. He wished that he could be the one that was holding Rey tightly, hands on her waist and pulling her in close to him. What he wouldn’t give to have her look at him like that, even if it was just for pretend. But that would never happen because Rey would never look at him like that because they were friends. 

Suddenly, Rey made eye contact with him and he swore that all time seemed to stop because her eyes were looking straight into his and it was just him and her in the room. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with that smile, which seemed even brighter then, and Poe wanted nothing more than to keep that image in his mind forever. 

But Rey quickly broke the eye contact, bringing her focus back on the man that she was dancing with and just like that, the spell was broken and it was as if she was pretending she never saw him. She started talking to the man and it was clear that she was heavily invested in the conversation, probably getting some intel on the First Order. And minutes later, he saw her move on to another guy, a seductive smile on her face as she moved in close towards him, hands on the lapels of his suit jacket. 

He felt his insides flare up again out of jealousy and then he decided then and there what he was going to do.  _ Fuck it _ . He downed the glass of whiskey as the melodic plucks of the harp of the were sounding out in the air, leaving the empty glass on the counter and making his way towards the very woman he was thinking about. He had this overwhelming need to be close to her, to hold her and never let any other man touch her again. 

_ “Dear, I fear we're facing a problem _

_ You love me no longer, I know _

_ And maybe there is nothing that I can do” _

He tapped the man on the shoulder and he asked, “Mind if I steal her for a bit?” 

The man looked annoyed at him for interrupting his conversation but wordlessly gave up his position, bumping him on the shoulder rather hard as he walked past the two of them. 

_ “To make you do _

_ Mama tells me I shouldn't bother _

_ That I ought to stick to another man _

_ A man that surely deserves me _

_ But I think you do!” _

“Do you wanna dance?” Poe asked as he stood right in front of her. 

Rey frowned at him but nodded her head nonetheless (it wasn’t as she had the choice, Poe realized; in this day and age women weren’t allowed to say no). So when he pulled her in close (he had to ignore the spark he felt when he held her at the waist and her smaller, calloused hand slipped into his), Rey whispered to him, “What are you doing Dameron?” 

He didn’t respond and he could feel her glaring at him. “Poe, we’re not supposed to be seen together.” 

“Just this once Sunshine.” 

_ “So I cry, I pray and I beg _

_ Love me love me _

_ Say that you love me” _

“Just this once what?” 

_ “So I cry, I pray and I beg _

_ Love me love me _

_ Say that you love me” _

“Just-” he never finished, letting the words of the song speak for him. 

_ “Love me love me _

_ Pretend that you love me” _

It didn’t take her long for her to realize what he had meant. Rey was intuitive like that, always picking up on what people never said aloud. “Poe….” she began, but he shook his head, not wanting to hear the rest of her statement and put his cheek against hers to avoid looking at her.  _ I’m in love with you _ , was what he wanted to say but he didn’t. Poe didn’t want to put that burden on her, not when they were in the middle of a mission and were supposed to be on the lookout for Kylo Ren. 

_ “Just say that you need me _

_ So I cry, and I beg for you to _

_ Love me love me” _

Rey pulled away slightly so she could stare at him in the eyes. Her gaze was soft, softer than any look that she had given him before and Poe felt his heart beat even faster at how intently she was looking at him. He wanted to kiss her then, to feel her lips against his in the middle of this club, to let the world know that he was in love with Rey Andor but again, he didn’t. She didn’t feel the same nor would she pretend to be in love with him for one night. It would be cruel of him to ask that of her, especially since he was jealous of all the men that she was flirting with (fuck his hormones). With the way she was looking at him, Poe decided that he wouldn’t want Rey to pretend to be in love with him; he wanted her feelings to be genuine, not some constructed act she put on just to distract the First Order from catching them. 

_ “Say that you love me _

_ Leave me leave me _

_ Just say that you need me _

_ I can't care 'bout anything but you…” _

Suddenly everything became too much for him, shame rolling through him now that he understood that his jealousy overtook him, costing them the mission and his friendship with Rey. Before Poe could back away, Rey was inching closer and closer, her painted red lips almost a breath away from his. His breath hitched as he realized Rey was about to kiss him. 

Her gaze darkened then and Poe immediately knew that Rey had spotted the very man they were supposed to be watching. Moving her lips away from his, Rey moved her mouth to his ear to whisper softly, “Poe, I could never pretend with you.” 

And then she broke away from him, silently slipped into the crowd of people. He was left gaping at her retreating form and his heart was thudding so fast from her words and implication. 

Did she love him the way he was in love with her? 

Poe had to shake it off. He couldn't focus on that right now. Kylo Ren was here and he had to be alert. The mission was more important than his feelings. He’d deal with whatever was happening between him and Rey later, if they didn't die. 


End file.
